Resident Evil Titan
Resident Evil Titan is an idea for a game I have, taking place in South America. Plot A group of ten people, working for the VRU (Virus Recovery Unit) are on their way to South America by helicopter on a lead that someone has taken up residence in a temple, and has samples of several Plagas, the T-Veronica Virus, the G-Virus, T-Virus, and Ouroboros virus. On the way the helicopter is shot down by a rocket, and only two VRA members survive, Johnathan Parker and the pilot, Emily Silver. They find that everyone is dead, and the weaponry and tools have been damaged beyond use, leaving them with only pistols. They make their way through the South American jungles while fighting off zombies, until they are knocked unconscious by an invisible man. When they wake up they are trapped behind bars in a cave, and in front of them is a woman and their guns, floating in front of them. The woman asks them if they would like to be test subjects for new viruses. They refuse, and question if she was the one who took the viruses, but she just orders the invisible Tyrant to kill them. The woman leaves, and Emily and John are able to escape and get their guns back from the invisble Tyrant, which they are able to kill by knocking it off of a cliff and onto a spike. They follow the woman back to a nearby Mayan temple, while fighting mutated Maniji-like creatures. They enter the temple. And fight that the insides look like a modern laboratory, and there are several humanoid monsters in test tubes. They walk through the labratory, until they hear a conversation between the woman and an unseen man, and learn the woman's name is Nicole Gates, a researcher who is one of the leaders of the VRU. They attempt to attack the man and woman, but instead are met with an aquatic, fish humanoid that can regenerate injuries using the sprinkler system. They destroy it, and move on. They keep going through the labs, and Nicole unleashes new monsters, which have been infected by the T-Veronica virus and Plagas. Nicole drops a research paper, which reveals to them that all of the B.O.W.s are being controlled by something called the Queen Plagas, which is being controlled by a computer. They keep going, and have to fight a B.O.W. Made of acid, which they are able to dissolve. While they keep going, they find Nicole and a pitch black man with only one glowing red eye, standing in front of a test tube. Inside the test tube is Emily's younger brother, who has been infected with the U-Plaga, a Plaga infected with the Uroboros virus. It causes him to mutate to a giant, blob-like monster with several large tentacles. They are unable to damage it, so instead they run from it. They find a room called the Quarantine Room, which contains de-contamination supplies and a flamethrowers. John uses it to burn down Emily's younger brother, but she stays in the Quarantine Room, unable to watch the death of her mutated brother. Emily swears revenge on the man and Nicole, and they continue through the temple, fighting Plagas along the way. They reach the top floor, where they find the man, who they hear Nicole call Kronos, Nicole, a test tube containing the mutilated body of Albert Wesker, and a large Plage connected to several computers. Kronos tells them he is a super-powerful and super-intelligent Tyrant created using the secret Titan Virus. Nicole tells them she joined the VRA when Kronos learned that they sent an agent to follow him, so she planned on wiping out the entire team, then erasing any record of the investigation's existence. Kronos tells them everything they have done is useless because they will die because he has injected a G-Plaga (A Las Plaga injected with the G-Virus) into Wesker, so he can now control him through the Queen Plaga. Wesker is released from the test tube, all of his injuries heal, and his right arm begins to mutate, and grows an eye. Wesker walks over to the computer weakly, destroys it, then destroys the eye on his arm, causing it to revert mostly to normal. He attacks Emily and John, but they are able to seemingly kill him, until Kronos injects him with more of the G-Virus, until he gets up, and fights Kronos. After the two get into a fight, Kronos tosses Wesker out of the building, seemingly killing him. Kronos then turns to Nicole, and puts the giant Queen Plaga into her, saying that he knew she was going to betray him. She mutates into a praying mantis-like creature, which attacks Emily and John. They destroy her, and go to the top of the building to face Kronos, who has called a helicopter to take him and his virus samples. They manage to beat Kronos in a fight, until he injects all of the virus samples into himself, causing him to grow in size and mutate. Emily and John jump into the helicopter, throw the pilot out, while Emily flies it away from the now giant Kronos, who has mutated with the temple. They use a machine gun and rocket to destroy Kronos, by exploiting his weakpoint, his red eye. They fly away, deciding to quit the VRA, while the pilot, a man dressed completely in red, gets up, seemingly un-injured, and takes a syringe and injects it into Kronos' eye, taking a sample of the Titan virus, while Wesker stands up shakily. Levels 1. The Jungle 2. Outside the Temple 3. The Temple 4. The Labs 5. The Stairway 6. The Top Floor Characters Playable Characters: Johnathan Parker: A member of the VRA, and one of the only surviving members of the team sent to South America. He starts with First Aid Spray and a Samurai Edge Pistol. He must be played as during the fight with Emily's brother. Emily Silver: The pilot of the heicopter sent to South America, and one of the only surviving members. Her brother was a part of the team, and he was used as an experiment, during this boss fight John must be used. She has the same starting equipment as John. Villains: Nicole Gates: A scientist and one of the leaders of the VRA, a position she gained due to her high knowledge of viruses. She works for Kronos, and only joined the VRA to help him, but was betrayed by him in the end. Kronos: The most advanced Tyrant created by Umbrella in secrect. He was made using a Titan virus, technically making him a Titan and not a Tyrant. Enemies T-Plagas: Normal Las Plagas with the T-Virus injected in them, making them closer to zombies. They are controlled by the Queen Plagas. Found in: Every level. TU Zombies: Zombies infected with the Uroboros virus, making them smaller than most Uroboros. Found in: The Temple, The labs. V-Plagas: Las Plagas injected with the T-Veronica virus, causing them to become larger and bug-like. Found In: The Labs, The Stairway, The top floor. VU Plagas: Large, bug-like monsters with tentacles surrounding their bodies. Found in: The Labs, The Stairway, the top floor. GU Plagas: Las Plagas injected with the G-Virus and Uroboros virus. They are large, and have several arms covered in small tentacles.Found in: The labs, the Stairway. G Cerberuses: Dobermans infected with the G-Virus, causing them to mutate.Found in: All levels. Predator(Boss): An invisible Tyrant. Hydra(Boss): A humanoid fish monster that regenerates health through the sprinklers. Acid(Boss): A B.O.W. Made of acid, he is large, and instead of a lower body he has a giant acid puddle. Emily's Brother/Master U-Plagas(Boss): Formerly Emily's brother, now a large, blob-like monster. John is the only one who can fight him. Albert Wesker(Boss): Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 5. The only way to defeat him is through an RPG. Nicole Gates/Queen Plagas(Boss): Nicole, injected with the Queen Plagas. She looks similar to a praying mantis with beatle pinscers. Kronos 1(Boss): Kronos in his normal form. Kronos 2(Boss): A large, mutated creature the size of the Temple. He is fought in the helicopter. Category:Fictional Games